Alec After the Break-Up
by MintDaEpic
Summary: STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS, AS DOES THIS SUMMARY! Procede at your own risk. I was SSSOOO sad after Alec and Magnus broke up in City of Lost Souls! I'm dying. I really loved Malec! So here's a sad Alec after the break up. :,)
1. Chapter 1

Alec pulled up his hood, and took out his stele. His eyes stung with tears. Magnus left him. Now he knew why Isabelle was never serious with her boyfriends. Because hearts get broken.  
Alec thought it was weird that he would miss Chairmen Meow. That old cat was annoying, and always got on Alec's nerves. He even almost got Simon blasted to pieces by the Angel, something that Magnus wouldn't like at all.  
Magnus.  
The words he said still stung. "Im tired of being your pet warlock" Did he really treat Magnus like that? Alec loved Magnus more than anything, yet it was possible that he DID treat him like that.

Alec Shoved his Stele into his belt. No iraze could heal this pain.  
He remembered why he first fell for Magnus. Alec thought of his bedroom back at the Institute, of being in a delirium of pain and poison when Magnus had come in. He had barely recognized him. He was fairly sure he'd been screaming for his parents, for Jace, for Izzy, but his  
voice would only come out on a whisper. He remembered Magnus' hands on him, his fingers cool and gentle. He remembered the death-grip he'd kept on Magnus' wrist, for hours and hours, even after the pain had passed and he knew he would be all right. He remembered watching Magnus' face in the light of the rising sun, the gold of sunrise sparking gold out of his eyes, and thinking how oddly beautiful he was, with his cat's gaze and grace. But now he would most likely never see his beautiful cat eyes again... He and his Magnus would never be.  
Jace was with Clary, and Izzy was with Simon. Alec felt pretty left out, now.  
Alec shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked to the institute.  
He stopped in front of Izzy's door. He was about to knock,when she opened the door.  
Isabelle looked at him. He was sure his eyes were red from crying, with streaks down his face.  
"Alec! What happened?" Isabelle asked, pulling him into her room.  
Alec said nothing.  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
"Magnus" Alec made a choking sound.  
"Oh no, don't tell me he broke up with you!"  
Alec nodded. Tears threatened to spill down his face again.  
"I don't care if he IS the high warlock of Brooklyn!" She raised her whip. "I'm going to kick his a-"  
"Izzy, stop. I know that he... he may have left. But he had good reasons."  
Isabelle lowered her hand. "What reasons?! That Chairmen Meow got in a cat fight with Church?"  
"We were using him, Iz. Don't deny it. It's true. He raised the angel, for us, he summoned a demon, for us, and stayed up for nights on end, for.. me. I can't stand knowing that he would be going out of his way to help us, me, when we were only causing him trouble."  
Isabelle looked Alec in the eyes. "Alec, if he loved you, he wouldn't complain like that!"  
"Are you trying to make it worse? So now you're saying he never loved me?  
"No... I... Ugh!" Isabelle ran her hand through her hair. "I'm saying, that Magnus just isn't the one. You'll find better. Mabye you'll fall in love with a sexy male model Shadowhunter."

Alec had to smile at that. "Mabye." He frowned again. "But how are we going to survive with out him?" He ment, how will HE survive without him?

Isabelle seemed to get what he was really asking. "We'll have to get through it." Izzy moved the bangs out of his eyes. "Why do we even need a warlock? We have you." She said.

Alec smiled lightly at his sister, because she was right. He didn't need Magnus...

Alec stood up. "I'm going to my room. I'm tired."

"If you need to talk again, you know where to find me."

Alec nodded, and went to his room. The door was wide open.

Church was on his bed, looking up at Alec. With the cat eyes.

The same eyes Magnus had.

"Church..." He said, but his voice cracked. He placed his head in his hands and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus trudged to the nearest alley, and sat there, running his hands through his spiky hair. He missed Alec greatly, but he wouldn't let it consume him. If he did... It wouldn't be good. He wondered if Alec felt this heart-broken. It was like someone actually did take away his immortality.  
The alleyway smelled like Raziel's gym shorts, so Magnus finally decided to go to Taki's Diner. He sat down, and ordered what he and Alec always ordered when they came here. Some mundane food, and some Faerie food. A burger with fries and a coca-Cola and a Faerie fruit salad with a fruit smoothie.  
Kaelie raised her eyebrow at the order, but took it without a word.  
Magnus ate the salad, moving in a rhythmic way. Stab, chew, swallow. Stab, chew, Swallow, then take a drink. He looked at the mundane food, and didn't even touch it. He pushed it away, after drinking the Coca-Cola.

Alec was getting his things. He tossed his clothes into a box, not that there was many. A few black shirts, jeans. They something bright caught his eye.  
The blue scarf Magnus had given him.  
_ It matches your blue eyes, _He said. Alec remembered yelling at him for it. It felt;t like that happened years ago.  
_ I'm tired of being their pet warlock._  
_ Akucinta Kamu._  
They were all things that Magnus said. Things that burned into him mind. Things that when he closed his eyes, Magnus appeared, these words floating above his un-forgiving head.  
Alec put the scarf in his box of belongings, and headed to the bathroom. The only thing he took was some lotion. S_andalwood _lotion.

_We like sandalwood_, He remembered saying to Izzy. He tossed it in the box, and was about to leave with it, but the door opened and Magnus appeared in the doorway.

"Uh, Hi Magnus." Alec said, awkwardly.

"You're still getting your stuff together?"

"S-Sorry, I-" His voice cracked. "I shouldn't say sorry."

Magnus looked at him, now curious.

"I mean, you can't forgive me." Alec forced himself to look away from Magnus' face, so he looked at his clothes. It was a black shirt that said,"That's what she said" on it, with rhinestones on the letters. It made no sense, because he was gay, Alec thought. Then he corrected himself. No, not gay. A freewheeling Bisexual.

Magnus looked down at his Rhinestone covered shoes.

"I'll- I'll be leaving then. Goodbye, Magnus." Alec said, his voice cracking. He heard one thing before Magnus' apartment door shut.

"Akucinta Kamu."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, I didn't have much time to write in the past few days. So here's chapter 3. :)_

* * *

Alec didn't know where to go. He couldn't go to the institute. He was lucky that his father wasn't there, or he would have asked questions. He already had problems with Alec being gay, and he didn't feel like telling him he was right. He could almost hear his dad saying, "Being gay doesn't get you anywhere in life. I told you that, Alec."

Alec shivered, and stopped in an alley. He slides down the wall, till he was on the cool pavement. It smelled like sweat, and there was a faint stench of... Sandalwood.

Like Magnus, He thought glumly.

_We like Sandalwood._

Alec felt like burning some sandalwood right about now. He opened his box with his belongings in it. He took the scarf, and wrapped it around his neck. It smelled like Magnus. Sandalwood and magic.

Magnus was glittering up his hair in his bathroom, when Chairmen Meow appeared on the sink.

"What do you want, Chairmen?"

Chairmen Meow looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Don't tell me you miss Alec."

Of course, the cat said nothing.

"Chairmen, I don't know what to do. Should I forgive him?"

The cat looked him in the eyes and meowed hungrily.

Magnus sighed. "You're getting fat, Chairmen. I bet you miss Alec giving you food under the table."

The Chairmen perked up at the mention of Alec's name.

"He's not coming back... So much for yours and Churches relationship."

Chairmen meow hissed at Church's name, and scurried off.

Magnus sighed. He would have left, too.

Alec didn't know where to go, so he started thinking.

The institute was crossed off the list. So was Jordan and Simon's place... He didn't know about Clary's. But he decided to stay here, in this alley.

He pulled the blue scarf tighter around his neck.

_ Aku cinta Kamu_, Magnus had said.

_ What does that mean_?

_ It means I love you. Not that it changes anything._

But it did change something for Alec. Knowing that they still both loved each other was tearing him apart.

Alec took his sweater out of the box, and put it on. Then he took all the clothes out of the box and bunched them all up under his head. He was still freezing, and not even close to comfortable.

A homeless man had a fire in a barrel, holding his scarred hands over it. He had a beanie on his head, and a ripped jacket. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder. His shaggy black hair hung is his eyes.

"Want to join me, friend?" He asked.

Alec shrugged, but he stood up and went to the fire.

"The name's Jasper," He grinned. "Jasper Headhunter."

"Alec." Headhunter was an odd last name…. Not one someone would exactly teach with. He almost smiled at the thought of this man in a third grade class room, being called Mr. Headhunter. Almost.

"Short for Alexander?"

Alec nodded.

"So what's your story?"

Alec looked at the man hesitantly.

"You can tell me, if you want."

Alex had to simmer it down a little… "I had a boyfriend I was living with, and he broke up with me, and kicked me out."

"That's rough man."

Alec nodded. It was strange how he was more understanding then his own father. "You don't mind me being… You know?"

"No, Not really. It's a rough time for you guys. With all these gay rights nonsense."

You have no idea, Alec thought. "Yeah, It sucks."

"Well, you're welcome to stay in my alley, anytime Alexander." Jasper said.

"Your alley? So you own it?"

"Kind of. I've been here for 15 years, and no one has ever complained about me to the police. So no one really cares about a poor homeless man." He grinned, like this was the best thing that ever happened. "Downworlders can't even find me here."

That caught Alec off guard. "Downworlders are looking for you?"

"Let's say I wasn't the best Shadowhunter back in my day."

"You're a Shadowhunter." Alec said. "Downworlders are after you."

Jasper grinned again. "Yeah, and I know you're a Lightwood."

"How?!"

"Because I heard about you. The Clave was talking about you."

"So you're part of the Clave?"

"I never said that." Jasper said. "I watch the clave. It's like my news channel."

Alec simply nodded, and sat against the wall again. He dosed off, having dreams of Magnus sitting beside him, telling him it will be okay…


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was out, as he was going to find Camille. Why would she offer that to Alec? Would she have anything to gain from it?

He jumped onto the platform at the subway station, and slowly walked up the stairs. He thought of Alec walking up here with him, but he pushed it from his mind. He couldn't get emotion right now.

He made it to the top, to see a little girl with a pink shirt on, that had a unicorn on it. She wore a pink scarf dipped in blood, but not human blood. Vampire blood. She was thin, no older then thirteen.

"Where's Camille?"

"You're the second person to come here, in the last few days. Why does Camille have so many men coming here? But I wouldn't mind to inherit you as well." The girl laughed a silver laughter, like a bell. "But Camille is gone. She isn't here anymore."

"Inherit? And where did she go? Who are you?" Magnus backed up. A thirteen year old was hitting on him… An immortal warlock. Not exactly a dream date of Magnus'.

"Why yes, inherit." She laughed the silver laugh again. "I'm Maureen," She said. "Simon's Maureen," She added hastily.

"Well, hello Maure- Err, I mean Simon's Maureen." Magnus said. "Where has Camille gone off to?"

"She's gone to the blood bank in the sky." Maureen said. Her face was covered in dried blood, the ruby color of a vampire's blood.

"She was killed?" Magnus said, stunned. "By who?"

"Me, of course!" Maureen said.

"You're the head of the New York Clan?"

"Of course! And you know what I'm about to do?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Feed on my first human!" Maureen jumped at Magnus, trying to grab his neck.

* * *

Alec woke up in The Alley… It was oddly warm. And was that the smell of… Bacon? Alec opened his eyes, and saw Jasper in the corner, with a skillet over a fire. He had Bacon and eggs in it. But the odd thing was, the fire wasn't touching the ground…

Jasper's hand was under the skillet, the flames coming from his hand.

He look toward Alec. "Oh, hey. Morning sunshine." He grinned.

Alec must have looked panicked, because Jasper stopped the flames, and sat the skillet down.

"How…How…"

"Magic." He grinned again. Alec noticed he had a tooth missing.

"So you're a Shadowhunter who can do magic…?"

"Any mortal could, so I can. It's just a simple flame spell. Want some bacon?"

* * *

Magnus pinned Maureen's arms behind her back. She bit wildly at the air, her fangs extended.

Magnus hold her arms with one hand, and held out his other hand in the air beside him.

_ "Apparuerit: funem" _A rope appeared in Magnus' hands. He hog tied Maureen.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because you tried to drink my blood?"

"No, that's not it…" She laughed again, but was hesitant this time. She looked up at Magnus In fear. "Are you going to leave me here?"

"Yeah." Magnus said. "Someone will come for you." Magnus shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

* * *

After Jasper made Alec choke down some food from his grubby skillet, Alec started asking questions.

"So you know spells?"

"Yeah."

"Like with spell books?"

"Yeah." He said again.

"Where would you buy one?"

"Yea- I mean, at almost every book store. Like those spell books that every thinks are fake? There real. But most mortals don't do them right, that's why they don't work."

"Oh." Alec was done with his questions, even if his mind was still filled with them.

Jasper laid back against the wall. His eyes closed.

Alec Stood up and walked out of The Alley, and started walking toward Clary's. He needed to talk to Luke and Jocelyn.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't been able to write. School has been overwelming, plus volleyball. But here's chatper 5, sorry for the wait. :D Rate and reveiw. 3_

* * *

Clary sighed. She bit her pencil eraser. This is the first time that she couldn't think of what to draw. She could draw jace, but she prefered to use her sketch book, and Jace had it. He wanted to look through the drawings for some odd reason. She could also draw Simon, but his vampire-ness would be difficult to capture. It might end up looking like an anime character.  
She picked up her phone, and dialed Simon's number.  
"Hey Simon, Mom and Luke aren't home. I'm bored, so do you wanna come over and-"  
There was a knock at the door.  
"-Awnser the door. Be right back." Clary sat down the phone and opened the door.  
Alec was there, his black hair tasselled like he just woke up even if it was about noon. His cloths had dirt smudged all over them, and his face was red from the sting of the cold.  
"Oh my god, Alec, what happened?"  
"Lets just say my belongings are in an alley currently." Alec scratched his head. I must have flees now, he thought. Jasper probably gave them to me. He's super nice though... Do nice people get flees?  
"Tell me what happened." Clary picked up the phone with Simon. "Come over. We got a problem, your royal vampire-ness."  
Simon smiled. He was sooo glad he won that bet.

"So he knew you were a Lightwood?" Simon asked.  
Alec nodded. "He knew I was a shadow hunter, and he said he was one himself. But now he isn't, for some odd reason. I think it has to do with his magic...ness."  
"But I thought he was mortal..? Clary said.  
"He said he was, but if he can make fire come from his fingertips, why can't he make a house apear, or cloths that arn't ripped?"  
"Tell that to scene girls." Simon said.  
"Ripped jeans? I wear ripped jeans." Clary said.  
"Yeah, but they rip on their own. You don't buy them ripped."  
"Magnus did." Alec said glumly.  
"Why do ya think Jasper retired?" Clary asked, changing the subject.  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
Alec scrambled out of his seat to the side as Jasper appeared in his chair.  
Clary flinched, and Simon hissed...  
That's so vampire sterotype-ish.  
"I retired because I was too good." Jasper materialized tea, and took a sip. "I was being hunted by every creäture you could think of. Demons. werewolfs. Evil goat faces." He shivered. "But I ended up getting attacked by an angel."  
"You survived? Is that even possible?" Simon asked.  
"Well, you're a vampire who can walk in the light, and you also had the mark of cain. So stop questioning me." Jasper said. "Anyway, now this... fire courses through my veins. It powers my magic, and it makes my fire magic improve by tenfold. It's quite amazing. But there are some disadvantages. I cannot touch anyone. I'll burn people, possibly burn them from the face of this planet, maybe even spread the heavenly fire. That stupid angel ruined everything."  
The sky rumbled.  
"Oh shut up, will you? I already beat you once!" Jasper shook his fist at the sky.

Oddly enough, it stopped rumbling.

"Holy crap, you're not lying. How'd you survive?" Clary asked.

"I knew a bit of magic before I got the heavenly fire. I confused the demons with a spell and they thought the angel was I."

"So they attacked the angel?" Simon asked.

"UI wasn't going to say that. They attacked the ange- okay, I was going to say that. But yeah, the angel cursed me with this stupid heavenly fire and now... Can't touch people."

"Hey, let's go out to Taki's Diner. I'm getting hungry and don't feel like cooking." Clary looked at Alec. "Can you help our...geust get some normal-ish cloths?"

Alec nodded. "Can you make my box of stuff apear or something...?"

Jasper snapped, and Alec's box apeared.

He opened it, and tossed Jasper skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a band logo acrossed it.

"Get dressed." Alec said. "You're being treated to a non-magical fire food meal thing."

* * *

"How do you feel in these cloths?" Alec asked.

"I feel like... I'm... sufficating.." Jasper wobbled around.

In normal cloths, Jasper didn't look that bad. Without his beanie and ripped clothing, he looked like a normal teen. His shaggy black hair looking a bit like his own now that it was combed (Clary needs a new comb). His hair was longer then Alec's and touched his shoulders. His eyes were a startling color, like a red, orange, and yellow swirl of colors. It was amazing. He felt him self get lost in Jasper's eyes... Slipping away... And then Alec knew.

He liked Jasper, the first victim of heavenly fire.

* * *

_dun Dun DDDUUUNN! :D Hoped you guys liked it. 3~ Chaper 6 coming soon._


End file.
